ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CookiePirate
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TienShinhan88 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Here's a photo that kinda looks like a flashback. September 9 Thanks Thanks for your kind comments. :D Comments make me want to carry on stuff. BTW, you should make a profile. 17:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I will. 18:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I like the Soul Eater users you did. 16:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have not seen Soul Eater, but Death's design looks cool, so yeah, I like it. :D 16:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, yeah. And Thanks also, I may not update it as much as Elegant Prince, but I wanted to make sure I did not forget the idea later. 16:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Good, good. If you're probably wondering, yes, I was only using my template to show it off, lol. Its already fixed?! 22:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) How was your day today? :-) 22:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey TS88! How are you doing? Have you made any fan fiction on the wiki? November 19 Oh, okay. Bring it on, I'm always ready for a fight! November 19 yo! wassup man! its been a while yo! i havint been on the db wiki in like 8months though sadly but i have a new forum we could chat sometime if you want its here http://kingyemmasplace.forumotion.com/forum my bad if im buggying you man your awesome and cool! so wassup how are you?. Soilder5679 17:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Im on chatngo, but not on main. You can PM me there if you want! :) 01:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tien! What is Launch doing right now? :D [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 02:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to get that little rascal from the books! :D [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 03:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm fine thanks for asking. Me and Jimmeh are doing just fine ^.^ (I hope) And thank you for adding me to your list! xD -GohanFan7 Lolz! You said "Gog"! xD -GohanFan7 Um..I didn't even know that was a real word! xD -GohanFan7 So you decided to look it up? xD -GohanFan7 Gog is so gonna be my new word now xD -GohanFan7 Ah yeah >:D -GohanFan7 I like it ^.^ I'm really bad with signatures so yes please xD -GohanFan7 Uh..I don't know Dx -GohanFan7 Hey TS88! What's up? Do you like my new sig? November 27 Thanks!! Your new sig is awesome too!!! November 27 Um..Black, White and Light Blue. And my favorite age of Gohan is The Cell Games Saga. Mostly the ten days before the Cell Games. -GohanFan7 I love it! Thank you xD 03:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No it's fine ^.^ 03:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) From your signature I'm guessing you like Turles xP 03:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Lolz xD Kid Gohan gets child abuse from every villian he faces xP And yes Turles is pretty awesome xD 03:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's see..Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Recoome, Frieza, Cell xP Not as many as I thought.. 03:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that xP That's how he usually gets beaten 03:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I am doing good. Except for the fact that I work harder on days off then I do on a normal work day xD. 19:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The hard part is done now, and I get to relax for a few extra hours. 19:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not okay at all. My last grandfather is in the hospital right now, 2 days before my birthday. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed]]' with me''' 02:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on winning the sig contest! Your sig has won by 2 votes! If you would like to enter another sig contest, go for it on December 25,2011. There is also a talk template contest on the wiki now too and you can join in there as well. I have also joined in there too. So, let's see you at the talk template contest! MajesticStardustDragon002 16:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC)